


French Kisses - Epilogue

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Harry and his Little House Spider. [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute boys, Gay Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn is a good boyfriend, Harry is french, M/M, Our french boy, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider Man - Freeform, Spider Man ruins the date, french kisses, or rather Peter's french boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Just a short second part to French Kisses.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Harry and his Little House Spider. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810477
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	French Kisses - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts).



> You don't really need to read French Kisses to understand this but it will help.

Peter swung his way up and onto the roof of Oscorp. Once he’d landed, Harry jumped from his grasp and he pulled off his mask following Harry. 

“Come this way, I made this little thing when I was little” Harry called. 

Peter had no idea what on earth Harry was talking about but he followed anyway. 

As soon as Peter saw Harry’s “hide out” he knew what he was talking about. 

There was a large window looking out to the other side of the city that was sheltered from the outside in a way, and Harry over the years had put things including pillows and blankets into it, so it became like a hut. 

“Sit” 

The two of them huddled together under the window still in their suits. It was perfect. 

Harry kissed Peter again and as they were slowly falling asleep, well guess who got a call to ruin the moment. Yep the friendly neighbour hood spider man. 

Peter winced and looked at Harry. 

Harry sighed. 

“I guess this is going to be the life of being spideys boyfriend ha?” Harry replied pulling Peter into a hug. 

“Go save someone” Harry sighed. 

Peter smiled and kissed him, thankful that he was understanding. 

As well as it being normal that Peter left between their dates, it became normal that Harry would help Peter afterwards as well, but that was ok, and Peter was more than happy, because bullet wound or not he still got his French kisses.


End file.
